¿Y Tú De Qué Vas?
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: El recuento de un amor que creían perdido. SLASH RLxSB


_**¿Y TÚ DE QUE VAS?**_

La Noche era fría y una tormenta azotaba las ventanas de una pequeña casa que se encontraba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en Escocia, un relámpago ilumino la habitación en donde dos hombres se encontraban sentados, uno frente al otro.

Sirius Black había llegado esa misma tarde a la casa de Remus por órdenes de Dumbledore, ambos habían conversado ya bastante, Sirius le explico al licántropo el motivo de su visita, lo sucedido en el torneo de los tres magos y todo lo que Harry pasó en el cementerio.

Remus no quería creer que después de tantos años Voldemort hubiera regresado, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar igual que en el pasado, tenía que hacerlo para proteger a Harry, se lo debía Lily y James. Sirius le juró que esta vez no lo dejaría solo, que pelearían juntos y que todo sería diferente para ellos y para Harry.

Inevitablemente su conversación los llevo a recordar los que seguramente habían sido los años más felices de sus vidas, los siete años que pasaron en el colegio, recordaron juntos sus bromas, las risas, las noches de luna llena, las manías de James y las tonterías de Peter, aún dolía recordar a los que fueron sus mejores amigos. Pero sus recuerdos también los llevaron a los años difíciles que vinieron después, cuando la guerra estaba en todo su apogeo atemorizándolos a todos, no había día en que no se enteraran de la muerte de algún antiguo compañero o de una familia conocida. Sirius recordaba a la perfección el dolor y la desesperación de James el día que llegaron a la casa de sus padres y encontraron flotando sobre esta la marca tenebrosa. Fue justo después de ese día que ellos decidieron unirse a loa Orden del Fénix. Y así entre buenos y malos recuerdos se les fue la tarde.

Pero aún había algo de lo que Sirius no se había atrevido a hablar, la razón por la que no había buscado a Remus desde que escapo por segunda vez de los dementores, a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba.

El sonido de un relámpago al caer ahogó la voz del licántropo, pero eso no impidió que Sirius lo escuchara perfectamente.

.- ¿Tu…? ¿A pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

.- Si, - Remus estaba totalmente seguro de lo que había dicho – Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

.- Pero, yo no le merezco, yo…

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más_

_Te elegiría sin pensarlo_

_Y es que no hay nada que pensar._

.- No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Sirius tampoco estaba arrepentido de lo que habia sucedido entre ellos, bueno solo de haber desconfiado de Remus y de convencer a James de utilizar a Wormtail como guardián secreto y no a él, esa era una decisión de la cual se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. Black se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, la noche era oscura y la densa lluvia le daba un aire triste a la atmósfera. Un rayo ilumino el rostro del moreno quien al ver su reflejo en el vidrio preguntó - ¿Estas seguro?

.- Si – contesto el licántropo sin detenerse a pensarlo

.- ¿Por qué?

_Que no existe ni motivo ni razón _

_Para dudarlo ni un segundo_

_Porque tú has sido lo mejor _

_Que toco este corazón _

_Y que entre el cielo y tú_

_Yo me quedo contigo._

.- Recuerdas cuando yo te pregunte lo mismo – Remus sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba al animago.

/FLASH BACK/

Sirius, se había esforzado mucho para que todo saliera como él lo había planeado, pero al parecer los dioses se habían confabulado en su contra.

La noche que él esperaba despejada y llena de estrellas, quedo arruinada por una estrepitosa tormenta que ya había durado todo el día; Peter se había comido todos los chocolates que él había comprado para Moony y para terminar de arruinarle el día el grasiento de Severus Snape estaba demasiado cerca de Remus con la excusa de ayudarlo en el trabajo de pociones que les había dejado el Profesor Slughorn y lo peor fue que Remus no parecía demasiado molesto con él.

.- Moony – dijo un muuuy molesto Sirius Black, parado frente a la mesa de la biblioteca en donde estaban Remus y Snape – tengo que hablar contigo.

.- ¿Tiene que ser ahora Sirius? – Remus le sonreía para calmarlo – Severus esta explicándome algunas cosas.

.- Exacto Black, Remus esta ocupado CON-MI-GO – siseo Snape sonriendo arrogantemente.

.- Es importante – insistió Sirius – A seguro que a Snivellus puede esperar.

.- Pero…-

Sirius tomo la mano del licántropo y lo saco de la biblioteca jalándolo por varios corredores.

.- Sirius BASTA – Lupin se zafó del agarre del animago y lo miro entre confundido y enfadado - ¿Quieres explicarme que es lo que te pasa?

.- No soporto verte tan cerca de Snape.

.- ¿Qué?

.-Que no me gusta verte con Snape.

.- ¿Por eso armas tanto escándalo? – Remus ahora se veía muy enojado – Sirius entiendelo, Severus es mi amigo y no va a dejar de serlo nada mas por que a ti no te parece.

.- No es eso Remus.

.- Ah ¿No? Y entonces ¿Qué es?

.- No has visto como te mira –dijo el moreno – es obvio que el quiere de ti algo mas que tu amistad.

.- Estas diciendo puras tonterías Padfoot, lo mejor será que hablemos después cuando estés más calmado –Remus dio media vuelta para regresar a la biblioteca, pero Sirius lo sujeto del brazo impidiéndole alejarse -¿Y ahora qué?

.- Moony yo…- El animago no encontró las palabras para explicarse así que se acerco al licántropo y sin decir nada lo besó.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Y tú ¿de qué vas?_

Remus se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Sirius presionarse contra los suyos. Pero cuando pasó la sorpresa inicial Remus correspondió el beso y se sintió sumamente feliz "Tal vez después de todo él si me corresponda" pensó. El licántropo llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Sirius pero nunca se había hecho demasiadas esperanzas después de todo el estaba maldito y nunca pensó que Sirius le correspondiera, además el se conformaba con su amistad.

.- Te amo Moony – le confesó Sirius mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Remus.

.- ¿Por qué?

Sirius no entendía por que Remus repreguntaba eso – No lo sé – admitió –Solo sé que te amo desde el primer día que te vi, al principio pensé que era simpatía después amistad, pero esto – Sirius tomo una de las manos de Remus y la coloco en su pecho – esto, es más grande que todo esto.

.- ¿Cómo puedes amarme, a pesar de saber lo que soy?

.- No me importa, que seas un hombre lobo no me importa.

.- Tu no entiendes Sirius – la mirada de Remus parecía triste y ausente.

.- Tal vez no, pero estoy seguro de que te Amo y de que quiero estar a tu lado – Sirius le sonrió y nuevamente lo beso.

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_

_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_

_Y todavía preguntas_

_Si te quiero_

Así fue el principio de su relación, a mediados de su quinto curso y habían permanecido juntos desde entonces, incluso después del colegio se fueron a vivir juntos, y seguramente así hubieran seguido si Peter no se hubiera encargado de hacerlos dudar el uno del otro.

.- Siempre supe que Snivellus no era una buena persona, pero unirse al desgraciado de Voldemort, ya son palabras mayores – Sirius y Peter estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa de Remus y Sirius.

.- Si, nunca entendí por que Remus insistía en ser su amigo.

.- Ni yo - coincidió Sirius

.- Tal vez es algo que esta en su naturaleza.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Remus?

.- No, nada – Peter se removió incomodo en su silla – digo Remus, siempre ha sido un gran amigo y todo, pero no podemos olvidar que es un hombre lobo y que la maldad esta en su naturaleza.

.- Solo estas diciendo estupideces – Sirius se levanto de golpe.

.- No quiero decir que Remus sea malo – se apresuro a aclarar Wormtail – es solo que creo que por eso se llevaba tan bien con Snape – un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos y el moreno volvió a sentarse lentamente, pensando en las palabras de su amigo – Por cierto ¿En donde esta Moony?

.- No lo sé, no quiso decirme a donde iba.

.- Que raro – murmuró Peter – debe ser algo importante, por que él nunca te oculta nada.

Con conversaciones semejantes Peter consiguió fracturar la confianza que existía entre Remus y Sirius, orillando a Black a tomar la decisión de hacer de Peter el guardián secreto de James y su familia, en lugar de él sin avisarle a Remus del cambio de planes.

_Si esto no es querer_

_Entonces dime tu lo que será_

_Si necesito de tus besos_

_Pa'que pueda respirar_

La mañana después del asesinato de lo Potter, Remus recibió la noticia por medio del Diario "El Profeta". El licántropo paso toda la mañana mirando por la ventana, esperando ver la motocicleta de Sirius atravesando el cielo, necesitaba verlo, que Sirius le dijera que todo era mentira, que él no los había traicionado y que James y Lily estaban vivos y seguros junto a Harry.

Muchos días duraron la celebraciones por la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero Remus no participo en ellas, el no tenía nada que celebrar, estaba solo sus amigos habían muerto y Sirius era el culpable de todo, un maldito traidor al que por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidar. Todos se habían ido, estaba solo.

Remus nunca tuvo el valor de ir a buscar a Sirius para por lo menos echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho, pero además estaba seguro de que aunque lo hiciera no le permitirían entrar a Azkaban para "visitarlo".

Muchas noches las paso en vela pensando en Sirius, pensando en que tal vez no le hubiera importado unirse a Voldemort, con tal de permanecer al lado de Sirius, pero después pensaba en James, Lily y Peter y se recriminaba por pensar esas cosas. La vida del licántropo cambió radicalmente, la sonrisa desapareció para siempre de su rostro y las noches de luna llena volvieron a ser una dolorosa tortura.

_Y de tus ojos que van regalando vida_

_Y que me dejan sin salida_

_Y para que quiero salir_

_Si nunca he sido tan feliz_

_Que te prefiero más que a nada_

_En este mundo._

Al igual que para Remus los siguientes doce años fueron un infierno en vida para Sirius, estando encerrado en Azkaban no podía ser de otra manera, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, tal vez el no había entregado a su mejor amigo y a su familia a Voldemort, pero le había dado a Peter las armas para hacerlo. Y no solamente eso, también había desconfiado de Remus, habia pensado que era un traidor y lo había dejado solo. Su Moony debía odiarlo y se lo merecía.

Doce horrendos años pasaron separados, cada uno atormentado por sus propios fantasmas, pero al final pudieron volver a verse, Cuando Sirius escapo de Azkaban para vengarse de Peter. Pero su encuentro fue muy breve, Peter escapo y Sirius tuvo que huir de nuevo.

Remus estuvo esperando por Sirius todo un año, pero el animago no lo buscó, tenía miedo a pesar de que Remus sabía la verdad, no pudiera perdonarlo.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Y tú ¿de que vas?_

Y ahí estaban ahora, uno frente al otro, después de tanto tiempo.

Sirius aún tenía miedo de que las cosas entre ellos no pudieran arreglarse, de que jamás pudiera perderse en la mirada de Remus y de nunca poder besarlo otra vez. Remus se acercó al animago y lo obligo a verlo – Te amo – le repitió – Y no me importa nada de lo que ha pasado, yo solo quiero estar contigo, otra vez.

.- Moony – Sirius tomo entre sus manos el rostro del licántropo – La guerra esta apunto de empezar de nuevo y no sé si sobreviviremos esta vez – Remus trato de interrumpirlo – No quiero volver a dejarte solo, no me lo perdonaría.

.- No importa que sea por poco tiempo

Sirius se perdió de nuevo en los dorados ojos de Remus y comprendió que él también lo necesitaba.

_Y es que no ves_

_Que toda i vida_

_Tan solo depende de ti_

Sirius acerco su rostro al de Remus y lo besó lenta y profundamente. Miles de sensaciones que creía olvidadas recorrieron su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más el contacto, todos sus miedos desaparecieron y supo que a pesar de los difíciles tiempos que se acercaban y que mientras estuviera con Remus siempre tendrían la esperanza de que la vida les brindaría una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Y tú ¿de qué vas?_

.- Te amo Moony – dijo el animago.

Y a pesar de que la tormenta seguía cayendo fuertemente, para ellos dos ese momento fue como el amanecer después de una larga noche.

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_

_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_

_Y todavía preguntas_

_Si te quiero_

_**FIN**_


End file.
